


Dances on Clouds

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Era: the Last Grayson-Masadan War, Gen, Nimitz POV, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Or, three things that Laughs Brightly’s human is.





	Dances on Clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Gaeilge available: [Damhsai ar Scamaill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851530) by [AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat)



Laughs Brightly’s human is a hunter. Her mind is needlefang sharp, almost as bright as one of the people’s, and when she moves it is as a scout through a thicket.

Laughs Brightly’s human is a scout as not even the most daring of People could be, and she shares with him the sky and the emptiness above the sky where she and her clan guard their nestworlds.

Laughs Brightly’s human is a dancer, and while she might otherwise share the two-legs strange reluctance to properly deal with her enemies, there is none of that here. Here there are hands of hands of enemies, and kittens at their backs. They are as close as any two People could be, and in this moment he is _living_.


End file.
